


Is that a Tramp Stamp?

by tari_roo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tari_roo/pseuds/tari_roo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon spies something... interesting. And asks the question, “Is that a tramp stamp?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a Tramp Stamp?

**Prompt:** body alteration  
 **Characters:** Ronon + any other canon character  
 **Request:** Someone unexpected (Woolsey? Keller? Rodney?) has a tattoo. Ronon glimpses it, and asks about it. Cue conversation about the meaning of whatever-it-is in the other character's personal history or culture. (Could also be a scar if it's got some kind of social history to it -- a smallpox vaccine scar on the shoulder, say, or an appendectomy scar?)  
 **Don't want:** Ronon being too clueless about Earth culture (he watches movies and talks to the Marines, after all!)

“Is that a tramp stamp?”

Jennifer whirled around, pulling down the back of her uniform, glaring at Ronon, going bright red. Sitting on the edge of a gurney in the Infirmary, waiting patiently to be stitched up after yet another training accident resulting in blood spilled, Ronon smirked at her.

“Ah what? no... no... no!”

“Looks like one.”

Going even brighter red, she stood and stammered, “How do you even know... it’s not a tramp stamp!”

Ronon smiled, “You sure? Looked like a butterfly.”

Scowling and trying for tough, she hissed, “Well, it’s not and let’s get back to stitching that gash.”

And if Jennifer was a little rough with her sutures, Ronon didn’t say anything or squirm.

*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga

“Is that a tramp stamp?”

The Marines in the locker room fell utterly silent as Lorne slowly turned around, his eyebrows nearly meeting as one in confusion. Ronon pointed to the small design between his shoulder blades. One foolhardy Marine actually giggled as Lorne drawled out, “No.”

“Looks like one.”

Two more Marines guffawed and Lorne sighed, “It’s the Eye of Horus. Supposed to protect you.”

“Oh.”

“Sir?” Lieutenant Martin grinned and Lorne pre-empted him with, “I got it before I even knew about the Stargate Programme. Thought it’d be cool to have something watching my back. Only found out later that Ra was using something similar.”

There was less laughter, but still a few smiles and Ronon said, “Oh. Cool.”

*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga

“Is that a tramp stamp?”

This thud of silence in the staff meeting was even louder than the locker room and Woolsey paled as he pulled up his sock, covering the tattoo. He uncrossed his legs, sat up and straighter and glared at Rodney who was going red trying not to laugh. Dr Keller was blushing as well, and Major Lorne was fighting a grin. Only Sheppard looked serious, even as he tried to catch a glimpse of the tattoo, from his side of the table.

“No, Mr Dex. It is not. “

“It looks...”

Woolsey smoothly interrupted, pressing down the papers before him, “That tattoo is the result of too much saki on a conference in Tokyo. I lost a bet.”

“What is it?” Sheppard asked, still serious and edging his chair around the table for a better angle.

“It is the Japanese character for courage.”

Ronon nodded and smiled, “Cool.”

Rodney however burst out laughing and almost fell off his chair. Everyone else started to smile in earnest, and even Woolsey’s lip quirked in a half grin.

Sheppard though, face earnest, said from under the table, “Are you sure it doesn’t say Soup, sir?”

Woolsey went bright red.

*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga*sga^sga

Fin.

  



End file.
